One Piece 2nd Generation: The Great Pirate Games Part 22
Faust zoomed around the room picking up various tools and meds, constantly going back and forth from Mel and the shelves. Septimus rocked back and forth on a stool, his eyes stay focused on Faust. "Sooooo..." He started. "Why are you doing this? What's your angle? You want money? A favor?" "What could I possibly want from you? I'm the Doctor God Faust! The one to surpass the Issi-100!!" Faust declared followed by a maniacal laugh. He coughed and looked sheepishly at Septimus. "Yeah uhh.. That never happened. Ignore that." He said before zooming around the room again. "Besides this is returning a favor anyway. You returned Kent here alive, when you could've easily turned him in... Then again you were also the one to beat him. But hey, holding a grudge is just letting someone live in your head for free." "You sound older than you look. How old are you?" Faust stopped and stared blankly at Septimus before smiling. "You wouldn't believe me if i told you... But Im 35." Septimus returned the blank stare. "Don't you lie to me." - Roxas flipped a small knife around in his hand. "Ugh! Where is Regulus?! He's been gone all day." Roxas frowned as he paced back and forth, looking out into the distance. Legend sat in his chair staring at his captain with disbelief. "I can't believe you already revealed yourself. It was only the first round." "Can you blame me? I can't be squeaky Sammy all day. That takes a mental toll on your body. With that I have a new respect for Sammy. Somehow he's survived this long without it killing his spirits. I commend him! Wherever he may be." "In prison. We sent him off before we even got here." "Oh yeah.. I forgot about that." Roxas laughed. Regulus rubbed his head as he boarded the ship. He walked past Roxas and legend without even glancing at them. Roxas watched as his boss went into the lower levels. "Rude. Not even a hello." Legend exhaled. "At least we know he's okay." "He's physically okay but spiritually he's never been more shattered." Roxas explained throwing the blade into the deck. "Don't worry about it though. He'll be alright in about a day.... Legend.. Can you do me a favor? Go check on him." Legend looked to Roxas shocked. "W-why?! He'll end me!" "No he won't.. He would end me however. Which is why I'm sending you. So I can live. Besides you're the only other person I trust on this ship. Other than Regulus and myself." Legend blushed and hurried into the lower deck. Roxas exhaled and turned around, glaring at Saber. "What do you want?" Saber laughed and put his head in his hand. "I came to talk to you.." He looked up from his hand then down to Roxas. "Quit the Pirate Games." Roxas stared at Saber for a moment before slowly starting to laugh uncontrollably. "Drop out of the tournament? Now why in the hell would I do that?" "Because I can't allow a marine to participate in this tournament. You will most likely be killed and I can't have the marines looking for me again.." Saber glared harder at Roxas. Small bursts of heat started to pour out of Saber. "Are we clear?" Roxas laughed and grabbed his sword. "Crystal. But.. If you want me to drop out, you're going to have to kill me." Roxas gritted his teeth and crouched down ready to strike. "So what will it be?" Saber stepped towards Roxas. "My own brother. Your boss.. Couldn't even beat me. What makes you believe you could?" Saber asked, his voice growing deeper. Smoke leaked out of Saber's mouth. "Because Regulus loves you. Whereas I don't. I won't hold back, like he did." Saber exhaled a large cloud of smoke that coated the entire ship. "Fine. Stay in the games... I'll be sure to end you. Don't lose, cause you're mine." Saber left the ship, leaving scorching footprints that steamed well after Saber was gone. Roxas still held onto his sword, his heart was pounding hard against his chest. Cold sweat dripped along his face as he tried to peel his hand away from his sword. Roxas took a deep breath and looked to the audience. "Okay TK. I know I asked for someone to show how badass I am, I was hoping for someone like me." Roxas wiped his face. "Next time I see him can you write me up some kind of cool op weapon? That would be nice." - Kent sat with his crew going over the day. "Okay so we all know I'm going first tomorrow... Who am I going against?" Kent asked, tilting his head to the side. "Hopefully it's someone that isn't rude like that other guy.. What was his name? Selta? Santa? No he's not Santa.." Jericho groaned. "It's Sigma. His name is Sigma." Jericho repeated, falling on his back and looking up to the sky. "But for some reason he prefers Blue Fox? Why? Sigma sounds cooler." Kent gasped. "Oooh!! Since he changed his name can I change mine? How about Silver Panda?!" "No." The entire crew said in unison. Rhea exhaled and brushed her hair out of her face. "No Kent. Please don't Kent. Please don't." "Why not? That would be amazing! Wouldn't it?!" Kent looked to his friends for confirmation. Faust whizzed up to the rest of the crew. "Alrighty everyone. That girl is good, she's back to 100%! Or 300% really cause I'm awesome." Faust boasted, rubbing his knuckles on his shirt. The entire crew ignored Faust and went back to their conversation. Fantasia frowned. "If anyone needs an upgraded opponent, it would be me. I fought a dwarf!! And an asshole dwarf at that!!" "If it's like a traditional tournament than you guys will most likely fight the winner closest to your bracket." Rhea explained. The questioning faces made by her fellow crew mates explained enough that they didn't understand. "Like Kent would fight whoever won the 2nd match." "Sir Tybalt." Jericho stated. "That would leave Fantasia with Saber and me with Andromeda." Fantasia stomped the deck. "Wait a minute. Saber? That's the guy that nearly melted the arena right? Oh hell no. Jericho trade with me!" "I don't think it works like that Fanny. Even if it did, I'm looking forward to seeing you lose." Fantasia's eye twitched, in a split second she was stomping on Jericho. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?! You fucking shitbag!! I outta lead us right off a waterfall!!" Kent folded his arms and looked up into the night sky. "Tomorrow begins another day. Another day, another steak. Another steak, means Fantasia didn't kill us." "I'll murder you too lug nut!" She screamed. Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:The Great Pirate Games Arc